


don't say a prayer for me now

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Excessive Bodily Fluids, Gang Bang, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Other, adorable turian peet warmers, turian dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: save it 'til the morning after.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	don't say a prayer for me now

**Author's Note:**

> [And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Uxc9eFcZyM)  
>  But fear is in your soul  
>  Some people call it a one night stand but we can call it paradise 

  
  
  



End file.
